


Grapefruit and Lemon

by Mistressfaith



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Adam du Mortain - Freeform, Broken nose, F/M, Harlow McKinnen, broken arm, geez girl, you need ro be more careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressfaith/pseuds/Mistressfaith
Summary: Adam takes Harlow home after a mission goes sour.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Harlow McKinnen OC/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Grapefruit and Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to EvilBunnyKing for looking over this and to everyone at the Wayhaven Writer's Discord for their help!

It's nearing midnight by the time Harlow and Adam reach her apartment building, the chill night air biting the detective's nose and leaving it a rosey red, though that is all the chill is able to reach as Adam's thick, wool coat provides more than enough warmth for the woman. She leads Adam into the building and up the staircase, neither saying a word. The silence is deafening and Harlow keeps her attention forward as she reaches her apartment, keys already in hand. She inserts them into the lock and twists until the soft  _ clack _ of tumblers signals the job is done. 

The two step inside, Adam closing the door behind them. When the door clicks shut, Harlow sighs.

"Look, I know you're upset-"

"You were reckless."

Harlow folds her one free hand across her chest - the other resting lamely in a blue sling - and huffs.  _ At least the pain is gone now. _

"Harlow." 

Adam steps closer to the detective, reaching out to place a hand on her cheek. His thumb caresses her there, drawing small circles under her cheekbone as his green eyes pierce her brown ones. She lowers her gaze.

"You were hurt," is all she can muster. 

"I am a vampire," is all he replies. 

Harlow sighs and falls onto the sofa, the fluffy pillows easing the soreness in her back. She knows it's pointless to argue with Adam about this, knows how stubborn he can be, especially when it comes to her impulsivity, so she opts instead to simply rest her head on the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling. 

Adam comes to sit beside her, folding his hands and resting his arms on his thighs. He stares ahead of him, the images of yesterday's mission flashing in his mind. 

The Trappers. The rogue Supernaturals. The feel of metal slicing his skin, of the white-hot metal rod burning a hole in his chest. 

Harlow charging in to save him. As if he needed saving. He was a vampire, more than capable of taking a beating. But she had rushed in without thinking again and gotten hurt because of her carelessness. Because of him. 

The memories make Adam rest his head in his hands. 

It's quiet for a time, the only sound being Bender purring at Harlow's feet, nuzzling her legs and even bumping his head on Adam's once. 

Finally, Harlow speaks. "I'm not going to apologize for trying to help, Adam."

"I didn't expect you to," he says into his hands, before pulling back to look at Harlow. It's hard to see her in such a state: her right arm rests in a sling, the bones healing now thanks to Agency medics, but just yesterday broken in three places; her cheek bruised but, again, healing; a bandage over her once broken nose to ease the swelling. It takes a great deal of effort to maintain his composure. "Are you in pain?"

Harlow shrugs, leaning forward to scratch Bender under his chin. "Not really. Just sore." She yawns. "And tired."

Adam gives a gentle sigh before standing, holding out a hand. "Come on. I'll help you to your bedroom."

Harlow looks at his outstretched hand before moving to smirk up at him. "Agent du Mortain, if you want to get me into bed with you all you have to do is ask." 

Adam actually chuckles. "As you make perfectly clear every time I visit-"

"Which is quite a lot, agent." A mischievous glint shines in Harlow's eye to match her growing smirk. "It's almost like you love me or something."

Adam moves closer to Harlow, looking down at her with an intensity that makes a heat crawl it's way up her neck to rest on her freckled cheeks. He leans down, resting a hand beside her before saying, "I would think I had made that perfectly clear the last time I was here."

The blush remains fixed, but is soon joined by a smirk. It eases its way onto Harlow's lips as she reminisces on the memory, entertaining the images replaying in her mind for a moment before focusing again on the vampire hovering above her. Yet instead of the intensity that had been present just a moment before, Adam now wears a look of concern.

"Which is why I need you to be more cautious in the future, Harlow. The thought of losing you-" He chokes, clearing his throat to rid it of the sudden tightness that has taken hold. He looks back at her. "I couldn't bear it. I need you to promise me you won't rush to my aid again in the future."

"What? No-"

"Promise me."

And the way Adam is looking at her, eyes set and determined, unwavering as they pierce into her very soul, tells Harlow she won't be able to talk her way out of this, not this time. Still, the frown on her brow doesn't let up and her lips purse in her own damned stubbornness. She looks away, unable to continue holding Adam's gaze. 

_ He worries too much _ , she thinks, though she knows why, knows about his past now, knows that he has a very good reason to worry about losing her, even if she is more than capable of handling herself (she ignores the sling and the pinch of the metal clip holding the bandage on her nose in place). 

She also knows she feels the same toward Adam. She knows she worries about him, too, despite him being an immortal, because she fears losing him. And she knows - dammit, she knows and it annoys her to admit - that he is right: she is too impulsive, too headstrong, especially when it comes to him. 

But, worst of all, she understands the fear he must have felt, knows it would consume her too, to see him broken and bleeding as she had been - because he's right, she is weaker than him, fragile; a human compared to a vampire is no competition at all. 

Harlow sighs.  _ No, no competition at all _ . 

She turns her attention back to Adam now, finally giving concession to his request. And he looks relieved to hear her promise him, swear to him she will not run without thought to his aid. She promises she will be more considerate of the consequences of her impulsiveness in the future and not act recklessly again.

Adam leans down to rest his forehead against Harlow's, eyes closing as he breathes her in, letting her consume every part of him, as she always does. She smells of laundry detergent and shampoo, clean and fruity -  _ grapefruit and lemon _ , he thinks, merely indulging in the peace that comes from being this close to her. It's a scent he has come to recognize above all else.

He plants a chaste kiss on the tip of Harlow's nose, the chill of it still present but warming. Adam pushes himself back up and once again extends a hand, a small smile on his pale lips. Harlow gives a half smile of her own as she takes his hand in hers and let's him help her to her feet, Adam's wool coat still draped around her shoulders, it's weight a welcome comfort. 

They walk to her bedroom together, hand in hand, before disappearing into the room. Harlow moves to get ready for bed, draping Adam's coat across the back of the simple armchair before heading to her adjoining bathroom while Adam gently closes the door behind him. 

  
  



End file.
